Help! I've Been Swallowed and I Can't Get Out!
by Alter Ego Bob
Summary: When Jay wakes up late one morning she knows that it's going to be a bad day only for life to prove this feeling right. When a large monster eats her friend and she finds herself amongst a group of 'impolite barbarians' who are extremely suspicious of her sudden appearance. Will she prove her innocence and get revenge or meet an untimely end? Read to find out...or don't!
1. Chapter 00

**Prologue: The Wrong Side of the Bed (Edit)**

**Rated: T***

**Disclaimer: I do not own attack on Titan... Obviously... Cuz then I'd give jean a chance with mikasa since I'm an idiot... Yeah... I only own my oc(s)**

**This is bad... But I really wanted to post it in order to get people's opinions. It was rushed because when the ideas begin to flow my body can't keep up with my mind ^_^. Also this may have horrible grammar (bc I was too lazy to edit properly) And I promise that the following chapters will be much better... Yeah... Enjoy... Or don't...**

***General Warning to readers: T is for violence, gore, and language you have been warned**

I rolled out of bed, my blond hair a mess, bits and pieces of it hung in my face. I let out a quick breath attempting to blow them out of my vision. However my attempts were futile causing me to sigh in frustration. I stood up and looked to my left. My eyes met the alarm clock's red numbers: 6:30. That is the latest I had slept in on a school day for awhile.

Nonchalantly rubbing my eyes and blinking rapidly I tried to adjust my eyes to the new day's light that seeped through my half drawn curtains.

I scratched my thigh as I turned a page in my endangered animals calendar. It was now May and I had four weeks left before I would graduate, even though I was still seventeen.

I turned around and headed to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to further wake myself up and brushed my hair out, quickly putting it half way up in a ponytail. I strapped on my watch and pulled on a graphic tee with images of marvel comic characters all over it. Grabbing some camo cargos I put them on followed by socks, a pair of black army boots and a black hoodie that I carefully zipped up.

Sprinting down the step I glanced at my watch, 7:01... Tch. I will not be late today.

I grabbed my toothbrush off the counter along with the toothpaste planning to brush my teeth at school. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and nodded to my dad who was sitting at the table a spoonful of Lucky Charms being shoved in his mouth.

"See ya." I spoke to him before going into my mom's office and kissing her on the cheek as she slept in a rolling computer chair. "See you tonight."

I stepped out the door and saw my friend Alex standing at the corner down the street. She noticed me and jumped up and down smiling and waving. I huffed. This was the first time she had beat me to our meeting place. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I sprinted down the street and greeted her.

"Heheh! Sleeping in! Being late! The great Jay?! I don't believe it! You must have been replaced by a shapeshifter!" She announced to the world.

"Hush! Your too loud lets go. We are gonna be late."

"Can't have that can we?" She teased. "Guess we will take my shortcut!"

"Shortcut?"

"Yeah! Use it all the time when I have a chance of being late."

"Right. Well I'll take your word for it c'mon." I started walking and Alex quickly sped up to match my pace.

"Wahhh. Jay-chan you walk too fast!"

"I refuse to be late so you'll just have to keep up."

I almost heard her pout and smirked.

"The shortcut is through this patch of woods." She pointed as we passed a large tree filled lot.

"And you're sure that this is a shortcut?"

"Positive."

"Hm... You better be right." I gave her creepy grin as we entered the miniature forest.

"Ne, jay-chan don't do that you're being creepy again."

"Whoops. Sorry" I spoke without a hint of regret or sincere apology relevant in my speech.

We walked through the woods, the new budding trees seemed to change to full green trees as we went which sincerely surprised me as I had not seen a single deciduous tree with anything more than tiny new leaves up until now.

I wasn't too worried about our pace when I looked down at my watch and saw the time, that is when I began to panic.

"Alex, it is 8:30 already! How the frick did this happen! I'm late! School starts at seven fifty and I am forty minutes late!" I began pacing back and forth my hands gripped my loose hair as a freaked out.

"Calm down, wait! It can't be eight thirty! I it was like 7:20 when we entered this place and I know the school is only twenty minutes away by walking through the forest..."

"So your conclusion is?"

"You got us lost."

I sweat dropped and glared before softening my gaze and rubbing the bridge of my nose, mumbling 'I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...'

"Seriously though if you hadn't been in such a hurry and followed the person who knows where we are going than this wouldn't have been a problem."

I ignored her and continued pacing. A sudden small jolt knocked me back to reality. I looked at Alex. Her blue eyes hidden behind her silver glasses went wide. 'She noticed it too' I thought to myself.

That is when I finally got a good look around me. Everything seemed off, I was trying to assure myself that not seeing full sized leaves since October was just making everything seem different but I knew that wasn't it.

"Ne, imoto chan... Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" I looked back at Alex and noticed a small puddle in front of her feet was rippling. Every couple seconds a pounding was heard and the puddle, and ground beneath us, seemed to move.

That is when I heard it. A monstrous screech followed by pounding. If I didn't know better I would say we had walked into the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit at Jurassic Park.

I took my red framed glasses from my pocket, putting them over my green eyes I looked in the distance behind Alex... I saw a giant skin colored figure... Who was knocking over trees...

"A-Alex, I actually wouldn't mind taking a day of school today heheh... I suggest you begin running the direction we came from..."

She gave me a quizzical look and I ran up to her as the large creature got closer. Grabbing her I swung her small body over my broad shoulders and ran as fast as I could despite carrying an extra hundred and twenty pounds.

The farther I went the bigger the trees became. It was relatively subtle but before now the trees were only sixty, seventy feet tall, now they were sixty or seventy meters, probably more and their trunks were twenty feet thick.

From the corner of my eye I noticed... People? With blades and... some form grappling hooks? What the...

Due to my loss of concentration I tripped but quickly regained my balance to avoid a bad fall.

"Alex, How close is the unknown?"

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled back.

"The weird... Peach colored... Thingy... The humanoid chasing after us god damn it!"

"Oh that! Um it seems to be gaining on us!"

"General distance?"

"Ten meters or so and getting closer you need to speed up!"

"I can't! I have to carry you, baka!" I yelled before grumbling to myself: "definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I noticed the looming shadow as the large... Thing... Was closer than before and due to the lack of tremors I assumed it had stopped. I looked up to meet a creepily smiling face with scroungy brown hair hanging down. I stood frozen in what could only be described as pure, undeniable fear.

I heard Alex's scream which jolted me back to reality. Without thinking I quickly jumped out of the way with Alex as the creature attempted to grab us. I set her down behind a nearby tree.

My breathing became labored as my brain tried to process what had just happened. Quickly checking my pulse I noticed that I needed to calm down before I passed out or worse.

I looked at Alex who was sitting to the left of me. She was in the fetal position, her back against the tree and her brown curly hair fell over her eyes making them unreadable. She cradled her head on her arms that were outstretched over her knees.

'I can tell she is trying to stay calm but it's clearly not working... I need to get her safe... If she were to die here...' I quickly erased the horrible thought from my immediate conscious though I'm sure it floated somewhere underneath that waiting to come up and torture me once more.

I sighed before standing up shakily and peeking from behind the tree, clearly the large humanoid would have come at us by now?

As I looked up I saw small figures surrounding it. The clean metal of their swords was repeatedly sheathed into its hide but the beast would simply knock them off or... Ughhhh I held a hand over my mouth closing my eyes to avoid vomiting.

The horrible creature, despite the peoples attempts to subdue it was grabbing one every few attacks and snapping their bodies in half before... Eating them. I suddenly opened my eyes as realization hit me... We were going to die!

My eyes remained wide as I stood there in shock once more... Until I heard a familiar scream and noticed a shadow looming over me... I whirled around...

"Alex!" I screamed as I saw her in the grasps of a monster much like the one the others were fighting that had chased us. But this one, it had no hair whatsoever on its head.

I continued to scream and ran towards the retreating hand that held the most important person in my life. 'We are going to die! Alex is going to be eaten and I will be next!' My brain went into overdrive as my blood pumped through my veins and told me I needed to help her.

I frantically looked around me, 'Anything! Anything I can use as a weapon!'

Another of Alex's screams racked my skull and this time with words attached.

"Jay! G-get! Go! Quick! Run away!" Her words hit me hard as I realized that despite her situation she only cared about my safety...

Then I heard another scream that was immediately cut short. I whipped around and as if in slow motion I watched the large being bite my best friend in half. My mouth dropped open and I dropped to my knees in horror.

She... It... Killed... Dead... I felt... Horrible... Like someone had stabbed a hole through my chest with a hot iron pole.

As if to make the moment more dramatic I felt raindrops plop on my head and all around me. That pain soon left and I kneeled their frozen again. 'Sh-she's dead... She is really...gone'

In my lack of concentration to the world around me, one of the monsters came at me from behind and picked me up, swallowing my limp body whole... I didn't unfreeze until I felt the impact of my body with its stomach juices.

I finally noticed my new surroundings... Bodies... No not bodies... Pieces of bodies... Heads... Organs... Various extremities...

"Hm... It ate me... At least... At least I can be with Alex..." I closed my eyes and let my body sit there, I was ready to die, until... I remembered something.

*flashback*

"I dislike you." I spoke unemotionally as I stared Alex. A spoon full of triple chocolate chunk ice cream with fudge sauce and whip cream half way in her mouth...

"Why?" She spoke over her spoonful of sugary gloop.

"Oh god don't speak with your mouthful."

"Why?" She repeated without acknowledging my comment.

"Because, you are so happy go lucky and full of energy all the time..." I poked her flat stomach. "And you eat like a pig and don't get fat."

She swallowed her food and then gave me a bright grin. "Hahaha..." She turned serious. "You're not serious though, are you?"

"Of course I don't actually dislike you Baka."

"Heheh. What's there not to like? But that is good to know, because I'd hate to be willing to die for my best friend if she doesn't like me."

"Huh?" Shocked by her comment I stared at her wide eyed.

"Yeah. I said it. You are my best friend and I'm closer to you then most of my family. Not that I don't like them but I would pick you over any of them."

I continued to stare at her awestruck at the sincerity in her voice.

"Y-you're serious? Like... For real?"

"Duhhh."

"Well. Then i might as well come out and say I'd die for you too."

"Awww don't say thaaat."

"Why not?" I was confused now.

"Because that means that if I died for you or died in general you would let yourself die to hang with me in the afterlife right?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

She stirred what was left of her now melted ice cream with her spoon and stared into it. "That would make any sacrifice I make for you dumb, both of us dying would ruin the point."

I pondered her comment... It made some sense to me... I guess... I hated when Alex would go all philosophical... I was supposed to be the serious one... The room was now tense as my usually playful friend clearly meant business.

"I see what you mean, Alex, But I'm afraid that I couldn't live knowing you died for me..."

She slammed her hands on the table nearly knocking over her ice cream dish. A scowl was on her face, a change for someone who always smiled. I'll admit I found it creepy.

"No. You would live on. Or I'd... I'd... I would kill you!"

"How would you kill me if I was dead already?"

"...it doesn't matter. If I died I'd want you to live on... And smile more... You never smile..."

*end of flashback*

I retreated from my memories only to hear a soft 'you WILL live on.' Enter my mind.

I opened my eyes, determination filled my heart, along with anger, resentment, guilt all of it.

Looking around it noticed some of the sword things the people had been using to kill the beasts. I tried to grab them but they were attached to a harness. I grabbed the harness off the legless body, cringing in disgust at the blood and other suspicious materials from both the corpse and the surrounding area.

After multiple tries somewhat got on the equipment. I grabbed two of the grappling hooks and shot them near the monster's lower throat. I was quickly propelled upwards and without any control of it I slammed into the mushy pink flesh. I wanted to vomit.

After calming my stomach I felt my vigor return to me and I stabilized my body on the fleshy wall before grabbing one of the blades.

Clasping both hands around it I raised it, as if it was a dagger and stabbed into the ugly mass. I used all my strength to slice through and soon saw light from the other side. Once I had a large enough slit I push through the tough , retracting the hooks. Unbeknownst to me, I had just exited right below the beast's neck.

I kept a foot inside the gash I had inflicted until I noticed, the wound was healing and this thing's body was heating up, fast. I brought out my weapons stabbing them into the flesh before me, removing my foot as the cut healed up.

I looked down... Probably not the smartest thing to do, but I did, and I was a good thirty six feet (divide by 3 for meters) above the ground.

'There is no way to avenge Alex by hanging here... I need a plan...'

Suddenly it came to me, I removed one of my blades and sheathed it. Carefully I tore a piece of the, poor guy I stole this crazy contraption off of's jacket that was still hanging onto it. Wrapping it around the blade still sunk into the monster I placed both hands over the thick cloth.

I began swinging myself back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until I was swinging a full 180 degrees. I let go flipped onto the hunched shoulder blades that I could easily stand on. I looked around for second observing as other people fought off the giants. I waited for a pattern or some hint to how to beat them. (It was obvious I was not going to get anywhere by just hitting it since it healed up so fast.)

That is when I noticed the trend, people kept aiming for the back of the neck. I was a half a meter from the beginning of that area.

I nodded to myself approvingly before unsheathing my remaining blade and nearing the weak spot of what I was going to nickname a Titan.

I felt a tremors beneath and realized that the Titan had not been moving this whole time... Things were about to get much more difficult.

I tried to steady myself to no avail. I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled towards the weak spot. I grabbed the hilt of the blade stabbing it through the giant before me. It stopped moving for a moment so I took this took my advantage. I pulled the blade out before standing up and I began slicing the area over and over to the point that flesh was being flung everywhere.

'Smile more'

'Smile more'

'Smile more'

I smiled as the words replayed and stopped my attack on the Titan (lol)

I felt it start to fall forwards and I took a running start before jumping atop its greasy head of hair. (She wasn't eaten by the same one as Alex… that is why this one isn't bald)

I stood up smiling as the beast went down. And I had a reason to smile, I had just defeated this giant and now I felt a new burning that I recognized:

I was now zealous to end the Titan who ate my best friend and I WAS going to complete this mission.

**Go ahead and comment if you want more... Or don't... Flamers can flame... Haters can hate... Potaters can potate...Heheheheheh... Yeah sorry I'll stop now... Oh an any suggestions will be greatly appreciated~**

**Bye^_^ **


	2. Chapter 00 pt 2

**I don't own Shingeki no kyojin... I wish I did, but I don't…**

**General Warning to Readers for violence, gore, and profanity**

**Note: this is probably worse than the last chapter...**

Blood pumping, heart pounding I stood, triumphant over the monster whom previously ate me. i had not noticed the heat its body radiated while it was alive until now as the corpse lay cold and still. It seemed that I was numb to the fact I had just taken a life. I pushed it aside assuming it was because i used to hunt with my uncle and had grown accustomed to it.

Scanning the surrounding area with my eyes I quickly found my target. Most of the focus of the people i had seen earlier was on a new wave of the 'titans'. As the corpse I stood upon hit the ground the whole forest shook and a horribly loud slam was heard catching their attention. I ignore their stares and took off in a sprint to the one responsible, the one who would vision becamed blurred as sweat poured down my face and into my eyes. my breathing was labored but each of these details barely flitted through my rage driven conscience as the adrenaline and anger consumed me. All human physical boundaries were being ignored as I made a running jump towards the back of the beast.

Mid flight I grabbed a new set of blades from the contraptions and my hips. The blade sunk cleanly through the titan's flesh, located on its lower back, due to my acquired momentum. I held on tightly to the protruding metal. this would be tricky but I could do it. Well, I thought I could until the mass decided to start moving faster and rocked one of the blades of my grip, my left hand was the only thing holding me up and my grip was so tight I felt blood seep from my hand.

More jolting was followed by a screech and my hand, now wet and slick from my blood and sweat, began slipping. I tried to raise my right arm to grab the other blade and was successful in my attempts, grabbing ahold of it just in time for my left hand to release and fall to my side.

Struggling to lift myself up to take a deep breath my eyes met a rather disheartening sight, the blades were being pushed out of the giant's thick hide and the wound began to heal.

'Damn! i forgot about these slabs of meat having a healing factor.' My eyes glanced around nervously the full knowledge and understanding of what I was doing hit me. The plan that my mind had formerly been piecing together was thrown out the window. I felt numbness take over my hands.

'I-it's all just a dream, it has to be, I c-could never be capable of this normally could I? Alex can't really be… d-de… dead, right?'

I raised my hand to my face and stared at it. Flexing the appendage before forming a fist and grabbing onto the other blade.

"dream or not…" I mumbled out loud, "I must prevail!"

I twisted it deeper into the beast to restart the healing process and gain myself more time to scale the large, moving, wall of flesh.

With a war cry I grabbed the swords and began slamming them in and out of the giant's back, hauling my body up each time. It was difficult but my upper body strength allowed this feat to remain possible for me. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest as I made my way towards the monster's weak spot at its neck.

Each step it would take made me loosen my grip just a little more and blood continued to pour from my uncovered hands.

However I held on as I made it to the top of the beast. I hated this thing with a passion and felt the adrenaline pump at the prospect of wiping its existence out permanently.

'Are you watching Alex? Are you proud of me? That I survived!? Proud that I will avenge you!?' I declared within my thoughts.

Suddenly I was interrupted as the creature bent over and began to- vomit? A large mass that reminded me of an owl pellet was pushed out of its large mouth and onto the ground. It trembled for a moment after releasing the hunk of stomach acid and body parts. A putrid smell rose from it and I felt the need to release my own stomach contents.

'It ate my friend... Killed Alex just to... Throw her body up! Not even for the purpose of surviving! It just consumes?!'

I quickly stood and stabbed the blade into the beast's neck in anger. Over and over again I continued my assault. Stunned by the pain it stood still and took my attacks and I made them.

"You bastard! You mindless piece of shit! You're disgusting!" I began screeching over and over again like a mantra.

My mind went blank of any real thought as I slowly made each attack go deeper and deeper into the monster's thick hide.

'I want it to suffer! This is what this mindless killing machine deserves!'

I felt its hot red blood burn my face and spurt out until it dyed my black hoodie and hair a disgusting crimson. I still didn't care and simply continued.

At some point my vision began to prickle with black as my body began to tremble. I no longer had the energy to continue my assault so I made the last attack count, successfully taking a large chunk of meat from its nape.

I was not completely sure what happened after that but I know that I ended up falling as the Titan fell forward. Expecting the impact of my body with the ground it surprisingly never came.

Though I didn't have enough energy to fully view my savior but I knew he had lightly tanned skin and black hair with bright green eyes. 'Who is he?' Of course that was the final thought that went through my mind as I lost consciousness and it all went black.

**I know this chapter is way too short., but you see it only seemed right to end it there, to make up for that I shall attempt a quick update...Umm yeah... I'll edit it by tomorrow… **

**Haters can hate**

**Flamers can flame… but why the heck are you still reading?**

**Reviews and follows are appreciated but do whatever you want... This chapter isn't really worthy of either of those things... I still need to edit this chapter... Sorry bout that... **

**Questions, Comments, Ideas? Comment or PM me I will reply and see what we can do about your ideas!**

**That is all**

**Auf Wiedersein!**


End file.
